


Gastroenteritis

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is So Done, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Judge Me, Everyone is so done with Lance, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Crack, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, a lot of puke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Keith acompaña a sus amigos a que Allura y Lance elijan un vestido de novia para su boda. Sin embargo, todo se sale de control.





	Gastroenteritis

Día 19: Plot twist.

Detalles: universo alterno.

Extensión: 2349 palabras.

 

**_Gastroenteritis_ **

Al acabar el desayuno y recoger los platos, Keith tambaleó y cerró los ojos, arqueando la espalda por esa punzada.

—¿Cielo? —las manos de Shiro rodearon su cintura— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —asintió con una sonrisita despreocupada— Sólo me duele el estómago…

—¿Te preparo un té? —preguntó su esposo con preocupación.

—¿Y qué explotes la tetera eléctrica otra vez? —bromeó, dejando los platos en el fregadero— Estaré bien, tranquilo.

Shiro le hizo girar, posando la mano en su mejilla pálida.

—Quédate en casa entonces, no te ves para nada bien… —pidió.

—¿Y que Lance me saque a rastras de la cama? —burló—  Me comprometí con ellos para morirme de aburrimiento hoy —recordó con fastidio, dejándose envolver por esos brazos tan cálidos— Invitaron a Pidge y a mí, porque según nuestras opiniones directas les ayudarán a elegir el vestido adecuado —entornó los ojos, cerrando los ojos a esas caricias a su espalda baja que le mermaban el dolor— ¿Y Hunk? Bueno, él puede cargar todas las bolsas.

Ambos se miraron y resoplaron de hastío.

—Me alegra haberme casado con un hombre —confesó, haciendole reír.

—Lo mismo digo —se alzó de puntillas y besó su mejilla— Estaré bien… Me pediré una sopa al almorzar —prometió para que dejara de preocuparse— Alístate tú, ya pasarán a recogerme al mediodía.

Shiro se llevó la mano a sus cabellos negros y bufó.

—Cuídate —le pidió, acunando sus mejillas y besando sus labios con terneza— Te amo.

—Lo sé, anda —sonrió contra su boca. Frunció el ceño y le empujó suavecito a son de broma— ¡Shu! —despidió.

  * •••••



A eso de las diez de la mañana ese auto azul apareció y sonó su claxon. Keith se puso la chaqueta y salió.

—¿Listo para la aventura? —preguntó a modo de saludo Lance, bajándose por el puente de la nariz sus gafas de sol.

—Ni que lo digas, no pude dormir de la emoción… —entornó los ojos, abriendo la puerta trasera, sentándose al lado de Hunk y Pidge que le saludaron— Hola, chicos.

—¡¿En serio!? —giró a mirarle con los lentes torcidos— ¡No soy el único entonces! Ya Allura decía que estaba exagerando.

La mujer en el copiloto bufó y se llevó la mano al entrecejo tenso.

—Estás exagerando, Lance… —murmuró malhumorada.

—¿Está mal que me emocione, nena? —le preguntó con un puchero— Es nuestra boda —recordó a voz cantarina.

—Sí, lo sé… —suspiró, relajando su expresión— Tengo sueño…

—¿Tu tampoco pudiste dormir? —preguntó para girarse otra vez a los asientos traseros— ¿Ven? ¡Tres a cinco!

—¿Estás bien, Allura? —inclinó Keith a mirarla.

—Sí, sí, sólo con sueño y algo mareada —sonrió para despreocuparle.

—Cuando lleguemos te tomas un café, ¿o un batido? ¿o almorzamos? ¿Sí? —dijo Lance más serio y atento, tomando de su mano— Descansa mientras —besó su frente y con esa mano cálida sobre la suya en la palanca de cambios, retomó el camino.

Keith cruzado de brazos ignoraba el parlotear de los demás y la radio con esa fastidiosa música pop.

Su cabeza latía como su corazón.

—¿Keith? —la manita de Pidge a su regazo le hizo abrir los ojos.

—La cabeza me duele, es todo —hizo menos con un gesto— Creo que es el virus ese que anda dando… —intentó sonreír, arrepintiéndose por ese latigazo latente a la sien.

—Esto parece más una ambulancia que una salida de compras —comentó Lance.

—Sí, súper divertido… —murmuró Allura pálida y con la mano en la boca.

—Cómprale un batido a Keith también, Lance —pidió Hunk, mirando a Keith acurrucarse contra la puerta, abrazándose a su estómago que no dejaba de doler.

—¡Para todos! —prometió el piloto.

—¡Sí! ¡Uno de piña! —sonrió Pidge más entusiasta sobre esa salida de compras.

Al llegar al centro comercial se detuvieron un momento a comer. Vrepit sal’s era una tradición para ellos, así como las hamburguesas de doble carne. El plan inicial de Keith de tomar sopa se fue al caño y se resignó a esa hamburguesa sencilla de pollo que Allura también pidió. Sin embargo, ese batido dulzón de fresa y piña le amainó el malestar.

Más animados por la comida comenzaron a recorrer tiendas de vestidos de novia, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para conseguir una maldita corbata que convenciera a Lance.

El tiempo pasaba horriblemente lento para Keith. La moda nunca fue su fuerte, y cuando su boda tuvo el descaro de usar trajes de novio en blanco sólo porque estaban a 2x1. Pero Lance siempre buscaba una excusa para seguir saliendo todos como grupo, pese a las ocupaciones. Sólo Shiro faltó por una reunión de trabajo.

Ojalá pudiera haber hecho lo mismo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Hunk, posando la mano a su espalda— Has estado callado, bueno, más de lo usual —le dedicó una sonrisita.

Parpadeó, percatándose de que no dejaba de abrazarse al estómago y sus pasos eran vacilantes.

—Perdón por estropearlo, sólo me siento mal… —suspiró, cerrando los ojos por esas náuseas repentinas.

—¿Qué dices? —negó Hunk— Nos estamos divirtiendo, sólo… —antes de seguir, los pies de Keith fallaron, pegando la frente a su pecho— No me pegues esos gérmenes… —sonrió nervioso el grandulón, abrazándole sobreprotector.

Keith se acurrucó a su cuerpo, relajándose por las palmaditas a la espalda y descansando sus pies torpes. Sin embargo, arrugó la nariz y lo apartó de un empujón.

—Hueles terrible, Hunk… —gruñó.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —sobresaltado se olió las axilas y el aliento— ¡Me bañé, lo juro! —chilló.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando pasos atrás de ellos, escucharon una caja de zapatos caer.

Apenas giraron vieron a Allura correr hacia quién sabe dónde con la mano en la boca.

—¿Allura? ¡¿Amor!? ¡Tenme esto! —Lance le tiró la corbata a Pidge a la cabeza y corrió a perseguirla.

—¿Qué le pasa a Allura…? —suspiró Hunk con pesar— Vaya, de verdad que ese virus es una cosa seria, ¿qué dices Keith? —pero al girar, no lo vio— ¿Keith?

Con medio cuerpo inclinado a un cesto en el pasillo, estaba vomitando. Pidge conteniendo la respiración le recogía el pelo hacia atrás, maldiciendo ser tan buena amiga…

—¡Ese restaurante de mierda! ¡Iré con el gerente! —gritó Lance, ayudando a caminar Allura, que salía de los sanitarios pálida y con un pañuelo de papel a la boca— ¿¡Tú también!? —preguntó a Keith, que gruñó con la cabeza metida como avestruz a la papelera.

La gente ya se detenía a mirarlo con asco y vacilación.

—Lance, ¡no vayas a pelear! —reclamó débilmente— Ya se me pasará, en serio… En serio… —y sus piernas flaquearon, siendo envuelta por los brazos de su prometido.

—Estás fría… —resopló preocupado, pasando los dedos a su mejilla helada— No, está dicho, al médico —la cargó como novia y corrió afuera, ante la mirada extrañada de los transeúntes— ¡Luego iré a patearles el culo, Vrepit sal’s! —juró en un grito.

Pidge de un jalón de pelo le sacó la cabeza a Keith de la papelera y le secó la barbilla con la amada corbata de Lance.

—Es gastroenteritis de seguro, ¡hay que llevarlos al hospital, Lance! —llamó la chica desde atrás.

Keith iba a rehusarse cuando Hunk lo cargó como novia también.

—¡Al médico! ¡Vamos! —corrió Hunk con él a cuestas y Pidge siguiéndoles desde atrás.

—Una bolsita… —pidió entrecerrando los ojos. Todo daba vueltas y el dolor era terrible— Por favor…

Pidge le acercó la caja de zapatos vacía y la vomitó todo el trayecto al médico.

  * •••••



Los tres en la sala de espero movían las piernas con impaciencia. Lance se asomaba de cuando en cuando, suplicando a las enfermeras que le dieran respuestas.

Alguien entró corriendo con el saco de su traje en la mano.

—¡Llegué apenas me avisaron! —jadeó— ¡¿Y Keith!? —preguntó preocupado— ¿Cómo está Allura?

—Llevan rato en consulta… —resopló Pidge, dejando el celular que no logró distraerla del todo— A ella le pusieron suero y todo…

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué fue eso? —quiso saber Shiro, regulando su respiración agitada— ¿Qué almorzaron?

—En Vrepit sal’s… —masculló Lance— Ese lugar. ¡Lo quemaré hasta las cenizas! —juró, señalando al cielo.

—¡Pero en Vrepit sal’s la comida es genial! —chilló Hunk.

—¡Y esa comida casi mata a mi prometida y amigo! —replicó— ¿Qué sería de mi sin ellos…? —lloriqueó como niño, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Deja el drama Lance, sólo es gastroenteritis —rezongó Pidge.

—Desde temprano Keith se sentía mal… —comentó Shiro con culpa— No debí haberle dejado salir así…

—¿Son los familiares de Keith Kogane y Allur-? —el médico escoltado de una enferma apareció en escena.

—¡McClain! —llamó, saltándole casi que encima de la angustia— ¡Allura McClain! ¿Cómo está?

—Soy el esposo de Keith, ¿qué tiene? —intervino, acercándose también.

—Bueno, diagnosticamos una gastroenteritis —informó de manera general, dejando de leer su tabla— De todos modos, les sometimos a exámenes de sangre para corroborar que no sea algo más —miró a Shiro— Él está en la habitación con suero. Logramos detener los vómitos, pero está muy débil.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? ¿Podemos? —preguntó Shiro, asomando los demás a ojitos preocupados.

—Adelante, los dos están en la misma habitación —indicó, dándoles el paso con la enfermera.

Cruzaron el sinuoso pasillo hasta la amplia habitación con tres camas separadas por paredones de tela estéril. Dos de las camas estaban ocupadas y con esas cortinas corridas. Allura y Keith se tomaban de la mano con fuerza.

—Shiro… —suspiró el pelinegro, sonriendo agotado al verle.

—¡Amorcito! —Lance se abalanzó a la cama de Allura, sosteniendo ambas manos y colmándolas de besos.

—Lance… —sonrió la chica a ojos entrecerrados de sueño.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Shiro a Keith, tomando de su mano ahora liberada.

—Horrible… —sonrió, cerrando los ojos a ese besito a la punta de la nariz— Me duele hasta el pelo…

—Quemaré a Vrepit sal’s con Sal adentro y sus jodidas hamburguesas de pollo, lo juro por todo lo que tengo en esta vida y mil más —prometió, sin dejar de besar las manos de su prometida.

—Lo quemas y Hunk se arroja a rescatar la receta secreta de su mostaza de las llamas —comentó Pidge para aligerar el ambiente, haciéndoles reír.

—Tranquilo… —aseguró Allura, tranquilizándole con su sonrisa— Estaremos bien.

—No se puede morir mi futura esposa y mi padrino a un mes de la boda —asintió repetidas veces, todavía en su ataque de pánico.

—¡Que no me voy a morir, Lance! —gritó, dándole un zape en la frente— Tranquilo… ¿sí? —acunó sus mejillas.

Keith soltó un quejido y trató de levantarse.

—Quiero vomitar… —se intentó sentar en la cama con ayuda de Shiro— Fuera de aquí, no me vean. No me veas, Shiro —insistió, empujándole con los puñitos.

—Ya te vi vomitar hasta el alma, Keith —entornó los ojos Allura— Deja la vergüenza y vomita.

—Y Shiro seguro te ha visto otros fluidos peores que el vómito… —comentó Pidge.

—¡Pidge! —gritó rojo hasta las orejas.

Shiro encogió de hombros y asintió avergonzado.

Sí, claro que sí los había visto.

—Vamos, estamos entre amigos —le dijo, acercándole la bacinilla que le ofreció la enfermera que se contenía de carcajear.

Keith frunció el ceño y pegó la frente al estómago de su esposo.

—Yo también quemaré ese restaurante de mierda… —quejó malcriado, dejándose mimar el pelo.

—¿Señores Shirogane y McClain? —llamó el médico, asomando a la habitación.

—¡¿Sí!? —el par clamó al unísono y se irguió de inmediato, acercándose a él.

—¡Shiro! —chilló Keith al caer de boca contra el colchón— Imbécil… —bufó.

—Ya están los resultados de los exámenes y… —suspiró con pesar, apretando el tablero de anotaciones— Tenemos noticias buenas y malas para ustedes.

—¡Diga las malas! —pidió Lance.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —replicó Allura.

—Diga las buenas primero —opinó Pidge.

—¡Yo voto por las buenas también! —asintió Hunk.

—Diga ambas, por favor —pidió Shiro, más sereno al grupo casi encima del doctor.

—Pues… —resopló y releyó el diagnostico. Miró a la pareja y sonrió— La señorita Allura está en la dulce espera… Los síntomas que tiene son a causa del embarazo. Estimamos está en su tercera semana —ensanchó la sonrisa amable— Felicitaciones.

—¿¡¿Qué!?? —chillaron todos.

—¡¿Un bebé!? —exclamó Hunk con los ojos brillando de ilusión— ¡Seré tío!

—¿¡Estás embarazada!? —Lance tomó de los hombros a su prometida, con la mandíbula desencajada de sorpresa.

—¡¡¿Qué yo qué?! —finalmente reaccionó— ¡No, no! Debe estar equivocado —negó en medio del shock.

—Los exámenes son determinantes —encogió de hombros y sonrió el doctor.

—Diosito… —parpadeó Lance, asimilándolo todavía— Mi mamá me matará por ser padre sin casarme primero…

—¡Lance! —le golpeó Allura.

—¡Seré papá! —saltó por toda la habitación, tirándole al piso el suero a Keith que gruñó, conteniéndose la muñeca lastimada— ¡Seré papá! ¡Si es niño se llamará Leandro McClain, sí!

—Vaya… —sonrió Shiro, mirando a Allura que era abrazada por un lloroso Hunk—Felicidades… Pero, ¿cuál es la mala noticia? —miró al médico, cambiando su expresión— ¿Keith está bien? ¿Cuándo podrán darle de alta de la gastroenteritis…? —preguntó aprensivo.

Keith cruzado de brazos y malhumorado clavó sus ojos al médico.

Quería matarlos a todos.

—La mala es que… —tragó grueso, siendo intimidado por esos ojos violetas asesinos— El señor Kogane… —relamió sus labios y se esforzó en sonreírle a Shiro, porque era un tipo menos peligroso— Tampoco tiene gastroenteritis.

—¡¿Qué mierda!?  —Keith abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrojó al sentir todas esas miradas clavadas en él— ¡Están locos, no, no, no! ¡No! ¡No!

—Felicidades por su embarazo, señor Kogane —intervino la enfermera con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Seré tío doble! —celebró Hunk llorando sin control.

Lance y Allura se miraron y gritaron emocionados. Pidge contuvo una risita y aplaudió con elegancia burlona.

Keith turnó sus ojos aterrados a todos, hasta dar con Shiro.

—¿Shiro? —llamó a su esposo que le miraba petrificado— ¿Shiro…? —volvió a llamar.

Shiro sonrió y se desplomó al suelo. La enfermera corrió hacia él, abanicándole con el tablero del doctor.

—¡Shiro! —saltó hacia él, derribando otra vez su suero— ¡¿Estás bien!? ¡No te mueras! ¡No me hagas criar un niño solo, hijo de perra! —le reclamaba, echándole aire con la manita— ¿¡Para esto no usabas condón, bastardo!? ¡¿Para abandonarme después!?

—¡Leandro McClain tendrá un primito! —gritó Lance con los brazos en alto.

—O primita —intervino Pidge.

—¡Eso!


End file.
